Gideon020
A young man who seems intent on finding a new warzone to throw himself into, the pilot calling himself Gideon020 hails from Australia, but a fairly strong American accent tends to skew any belief of the claims to his nationality. In the days of the Suit Fall, Gideon decided that if there was going to be a fight, then he'd want in on it. Rather than worry about missiles, Gideon named his Suit Gundog and proceeded to load it with as much full-automatic firepower as it can handle. Granted it lacks a few features other pilots take for granted and has a conventional control system, but fuck if it hasn't served him well during the initial chaos. UNISSO Report: Gideon020 Gideon020 is, much like his Suit, a straightforward, blunt and often brutal individual. Upon gaining his suit, he immediately dedicated the majority of it's resources towards mounting a large number of high-powered weaponry, and while it sacrifices the advanced targeting systems and controls of other suits and pilots, this is preferred by Gideon who seems to enjoy using less advanced control systems rather than 'letting a machine fuck around with his brain' as he prefers to say. This didn't stop him from acquiring Hydra Nanites to increase his own person survival, and this has saved his life on multiple occasions. UNISSO observers and eye-witness reports have painted a picture of a fairly competant fighter, reasonably skilled at using his suit effectively in combat both alone and in teams. Those Suit Pilots who have worked with him have backed up this assessment, citing him as a decent skilled and experienced pilot, but not someone who could engage entire squads of suits by himself and survive. Gideon is physically fit thanks to the usage of purely physical controls, and wears glasses or aviator sunglasses. He has dark hair and is often seen wearing jeans, steel-toed boots and hooded jackets. UNISSO Threat Assessment: Gundog The Super-Heavy Bipedal Assault Power Suit codenamed 'Gundog' is primarily designed as a heavy-infantry suit, able to support other suits and conventional forces with a direct-fire heavy weaponry and heavy composite armour. Exceptionally tough, and equipped with a large shield to further block damage, the Gundog is fairly agile for it's size thanks to a series of powerful thrusters that allow it to reach cover quickly before recovering enough to fire its multiple weapon systems. In terms of armaments, the Gundog is well armed for it's class and proves that it's a direct combatant. The launchers covering it's body are in fact flare launchers, and it will often fire them off to give itself a greater advantage in combat. In it's right arm, the Gundog is armed with a powerful plasma rifle, linked to a 25mm Minigun. The Plasma Rifle is often used against heavy vehicles and suits with the Minigun reserved for infantry and lighter suits. It has been observed that Gideon020 has programmed the weapon to generate and fire High-Explosive Squash Head ammunition as personal preference rather than any real tactical value, seemingly enjoying the explosions generated. The Left Arm is fitted with a powerful 14.5mm Machinegun fitted with Armour-Piercing Explosive ammunition with an under-barrel mounted 40mm cannon firing HEAT ammunition. These are used against aircraft and light vehicles. On the Left Shoulder, the Gundog mounts a powerful railgun, typically used as form of anti-Suit artillery, where the Gundog positions itself and fires an Iron Slug at his target. Should anything get too close, an EMP Cannon in the chest, diguised as another autocannon, provides a nasty surprise. The final assessment of the Gundog is that this is a highly dangerous suit piloted by a very dangerous individual. Caution must be taken as with all Suit Pilots. Should the pilot become too dangerous, the UNISSO authorises the usage of heavy weaponry and UNISSO-affiliated Suit Pilots to eliminate. Affiliations and Relations: General A largely independant pilot, Gideon020 and Gundog wander from battlefield to battlefield largely on their own power or negotiating transport from clients able to provide it. In some cases, he manages to contact an independant C-130 pilot who brings him across borders and airdrops him into new conflict zones. The identity of this pilot remains unknown and their uncanny ability to be nearby when Gideon has to travel long distances indicates that the pilot is following Gideon020 for reasons unknown. To date, Gideon020 has made no meaningful connections in any of the factions, and mostly appears in their headquarters or nearest command point selling his services for supplies before moving on to the next client. Affiliations and Relations: Faction Specific *'The Safety Net:' Gideon020 doesn't interact with the Safety Net in any meaningful form due to the lack of Wi-Fi functionality in his suit. He honestly doesn't give a damn either but will often inform relocating Suits and any Safety Net relocators if he's been hired to kill the relocating suit as a 'professional courtesy'. *'UNISSO:' Gideon020 is friendly to UNISSO personnel and affiliate suits but largely ignores them unless they become opposition. One incident occurred where he killed a UNISSO peacekeeping team, and then walked into the command post looking for a job, indicating the largely uncaring nature he views his work with. *'Vox Populi: '''Gideon020 views the Vox Populi in all their forms with open distaste and often does his best to complete Vox-affiiated contracts quickly, often leaving the area after a single contract rather than be around them. *'Outer Haven: Gideon020 has made it a point to refuse any offers to join up with the massive mercenary group, and only ever interacts with them in a purely professional manner. He fights against Outer Haven opposition viciously. *'''Crusaders: Gideon020 avoids Crusaders where-ever possible and always moves to remove himself from any warzone that has attracted Crusader attention as soon as he knows they're in the area. If Crusaders engage him, he pops his flares and fires his EMP Cannon at the most heavily armed or fastest targets before fleeing. He never tries to acquire work from Crusaders. *'Hunters:' Gideon020 never faces Hunters in a fair fight, and often fires off his flares the moment they launch an ambush, withdrawing to fight them off from better positions and if supported, will try to coordinated with allied Suits to engage the Hunters. If caught alone, Gideon020 will withdraw as much as he can, drawing out the faster suits in order to disable them with his EMP Cannon. Should he be successful is killing any Hunters and escaping, their symbol is painted on Gundog's shield. To date, six are painted on the shield. *'Fae:' Three elven skulls are painted on Gundog's Plasma Rifle. Only the Fae know where he got those kills from but they remain neutral towards him. *'Thunderbird Mail Service:' Gideon020 only ever contacts TMS to deliver supplies to him from clients. He doesn't talk to TMS delivery personnel, just pays them and takes his stuff before leaving. *'The Pack:' Gideon020 views The Pack as just another set of bandits. He never works with them and is more than willing to turn on Pack Suits and Pilots when they're vulnerable. *'''Symbiotes: '''Gideon020 will join in on Bug Hunts whenever he hears rumours of them and finds a measure of sadistic delight in kiling Symbiotes. Notable Quotes: "I'm a dog, and dogs do as they're told." - Overhead at gathering of independent mercenaries in Libya, attributed to a pilot questioning his willingness to follow any orders given. "Outer Haven? Does it give us relief from our Inner Hell?" - Supposedly said to an Outer Haven recruiter. When the recruiter didn't answer, she was killed by Gundog's Plasma Rifle. "I'm sorry. But they had to die. I have my orders." - Spoken to Safety Net relocator in Germany after killing their relocatee. "Who am I? Just a dog. Nothing more." - Spoken to UN peacekeeper operations commander in Africa. "Woof, woof." - Supposedly said in Hong Kong, before starting a rampage that killed fifty people, all confirmed Triads. Category:Pilots Category:Superheavy Category:Unaffiliated Category:PACYOA: AD